This invention relates to structural building panels and has been devised particularly though not solely as a structural building panel for use as a structural wall, floor or roof member.
There exists a need for a building panel for use as a rigid and stable load bearing wall, floor or roof member which is light in weight, economic in use of materials and in method of manufacture, which may be manufactured from commonly available material, yet capable of being constructed in any convenient size, and also capable of being varied internally to suit the loads and the manner of use required for the position in the building envisaged, without fundamental alteration to its external appearance or geometry, other than its dimensions. Such a construction is advantageous when a building is prefabricated in a factory, allowing the construction of structural members of a building by the same basic method, regardless of the size of such members.